mdcdfandomcom-20200214-history
Magical Drop III
Magical Drop III is the third installment of the Magical Drop Series is released in 1997. The gameplay is similar to the original Magical Drop, but in this version 8 new characters are introduced, a Story Mode which works similar to a board game and a new game mode called Challenge Mode. Magical Drop III was released on the Neo Geo, PlayStation, Zeebo, GameTap, Game Boy Color, Sega Saturn and Nintendo Wii's Virtual Console. G-mode currently obtains the intellectual rights to Magical Drop III. Magical Drop III is also availabe on the Nintendo Wii video game, Data East Arcade Classics. Game Modes 'Adventure Mode: Magical Journey' The home and arcade versions has the new adventure mode, that is basically like a board game similar to Nintendo's Mario Party, where the gameplay changes on each part you land on. In the U.S. and European versions, you play on this mode by yourself. But in the Japanese version, you play against your rivals where he or she is about to reach the goal. You can bump into your rivals by stopping on their spaces and challenging them to a showdown by saying "yes". If you win, one of your rivals you defeat, will be rejected from the board. So try to reach the goal before one of your rivals for a bigger ending of your character you picked. NOTE: In the Japanese version of Magical Journey, you will get a "Bad Ending" when one of your rivals reach the goal. 'Spaces' Start Space - The first space of the board. Normal Space - No effect; Takes you to a normal puzzle area. Event Space - Events that trigger something that will help you on your quest. E.g.: Relic, Stairs, etc. NOTE: In both English and European versions, some of these spaces will act as a "Dark Event Space". Special Stage Space - Takes you to a special stage that triggers events. Dark Event Space - This event will trigger when the blackbird tells when the balloons are mixed. Skull Space - If you land on this space and trigger this event, you will go back the number of spaces. Rival Space - Stop on this space to challenge a boss. Goal Space - The Final Space on the board leading to the Empress' Castle. Empress will challenge you to a final showdown. NOTE: Do NOT let one of your rivals enter the castle. 'Challenge Mode' The player picks out of the available characters, to battle against the CPU's lineup. Magical Drop battles are like many other Tetris games, you try to send bubbles to your opponent. In Magical Drop this is done by destroying more than 3 of a certain color or by destroying more than one set of colors. These are described in the Combo sections. The pattern that is dropped on the opposing player is different according to the character that combo-ed. 'VS Mode' The game play for VS mode is for two players. The VS mode, has tons of options: The default choice is the VS, where two players can pick their characters, and jump into the frenzy. The second choice is the Configure VS screen. Here you can change the type of versus game: Time Crush: who can destroy the most bubbles in a giving time; Quota Crush: who can destroy a certain amount of bubbles first; and Normal game: who can survive the longest or reach the quota first. In the Configure VS screen you can also change the bubble graphics. 'Puzzle Mode' The puzzle mode is for one player. In this mode, the player must basically survive as long as possible, by making matches and comboing. The screen drop interval will get shorter and shorter the higher the level is. The Puzzle Model has three different levels of play: easy, normal, and hard. The easy mode's play board is smaller then the rest and the patterns are 'nicer', that is easier to match colors. The play boards on the normal and hard modes are around twice as big as the normal Story and VS Mode boards. Characters Returning Characters *Fool (Also Available on Puzzle Mode and Magical Journey) *Magician *High Priestess (Also Available on Puzzle Mode and Magical Journey) *Chariot (Also Available on Puzzle Mode and Magical Journey) *Star (Also Available on Puzzle Mode and Magical Journey) *Devil (Also a Boss character in Magical Journey) *Justice (Also Available on Puzzle Mode and Magical Journey) *World *Empress (Also a Boss character in Magical Journey) *Strength (Unlockable) (Also a Boss character in Magical Journey) *Black Pierrot (Non-Playable, but performing a glitch) New Characters *Emperor (Also Available on Puzzle Mode and Magical Journey) *Hierophant (Also a Boss character in Magical Journey) *Lovers (Also Available on Puzzle Mode and Magical Journey) *Strength Jr. (Also Available on Puzzle Mode and Magical Journey) *Death (Also a Boss Character in Magical Journey) *Sun *Judgment *Hermit (Unlockable) *Hanged Man (Unlockable) (Also a Boss character in Magical Journey) *Temperance (Unlockable) *Moon (Unlockable) *Tower (Unlockable) *Wheel of Fortune (Unlockable) Magical Drop Pocket Magical Drop Pocket is an alternate version of Magical Drop III. It has over 11 characters with the other half missing from Magical Drop III. Characters *Fool *Magician *High Priestess *Empress *Hierophant *Lovers *Chariot *Fortune (Final Boss) *Justice *Hanged Man *Death Magical Drop III ABC Tier Board S- Arcana A- TOP B-MID C-LOW MDIII Tiers 1.0 (not including S) Top Tier: Empress World Death Chariot Emperor Magician Middle Tier Strength High Priestess Sun Hierophant Star Low Tier: Justice Temperance Judgement Lovers Fool Devil Gallery Magical_Drop_III_Flyer_SS_01.jpg|Japanese Flyer 1 (SEGA Saturn) Magical_Drop_III_Flyer_01.jpg|Japanese Flyer 2 (Neo Geo) Magicaldrop3 screenshot.jpg|Screenshot of the game where Empress battles against Temperance Magical Drop Pocket NGPC A.jpg|Japanese Flyer as Magical Drop Pocket magicaldrop3japfrontmh8.jpg|PlayStation Box Art Magical Drop III plus Wonderful PSReissue A.jpg|PlayStation Box Art (Taito) Magical Drop III plus Wonderful PS A.jpg|PlayStation Box Art (Data East) magicaldrop3japbackbl4.jpg|PlayStation Box Art (Backside) Gamest_Comics_116_A.jpg|Manga Collection from the game MagicalDropIII-ChallengeMode-Easy.png|Enemy Trail Map (Easy) MagicalDropIII-ChallengeMode-Normal (1).png|Enemy Trail Map (Normal & Hard) MagicalDropIII-ChallengeMode-Easy(Alternate).png|Alternate Enemy Trail Map (Easy) MagicalDropIII-ChallengeMode-Normal(Alternate) (1).png|Alternate Enemy Trail Map (Normal & Hard) Character_Select.png|Character Select in the game Normal Area 0001.jpg|Background Stage for all returning characters MagicalDropIII-MagicalJourney.png|A PNG Image of the Magical Journey Map MD3 2 0001.jpg|Title screen in North America and Europe MD3 0001.jpg|Title screen in Japan Category:Games